


Untitled gratuitous Jeremy Renner smut

by Miss_Psychotic



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Finger Fucking, Graphic Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, chris evans likes drinking games, lots of build up, mentions of BDSM, mentions of unsafe sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Psychotic/pseuds/Miss_Psychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of the Avengers is called to a week away at the Downey's place. Jeremy meets one of their old friends and wants to get his hands on her.... spoiler! he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled gratuitous Jeremy Renner smut

**Author's Note:**

> as the title says PORNS! porns is good. Jeremy is a babe and I needed to get this out of my head.  
> un-beta'd all mistakes are mine.  
> I own nothing but the plot and the OC's.  
> for entertainment purposes only  
> yada yada general disclaimer etc etc.

 

“Jeremy!” Rob smiled to his friend. “Just in time we’re about to get in the pool,” He grinned and linked arms with the man, leading him out the back of his and Susan’s lovely home to the sizable patio, with an outdoor setting, later food would be piled onto the table, BBQ, salads and desserts and a pile of paper plates and plastic cutlery.

A little further out on the grass were a bunch of logs in the shape of a square a fire pit in the middle, blankets were scattered on the logs for anyone who got cold later once it was dark.

“We’re all in the pool right now, you did bring your shorts right?” Rob asked as he led Jeremy into the pool house.

“Yup,” He grinned shirking off his duffle.

“Jeremy!” Chris Evan’s shouted and got out of the pool to shake his friends hand.

“Hey man!” Jeremy smiled, “Let me get changed I’ll be out to say hello soon,” He promised and headed towards the back room where a hand painted sign proclaimed “Bathrooms!”

Rob and Chris looked at each other for a moment before wrestling each other into the water.

“Could they try and act their ages?” Scarlett teased.

“This is Rob and Chris we’re talking about,” Susan grinned.

“Touché,” Scarlett conceded.

“Oh please, like you’re any better with your karaoke nights,” Mark joined their conversation.

“Oh shut up you love karaoke!” Susan laughed.

“We are not doing karaoke!” Robert shouted as he swam over with Evans. “That’s Scarlett’s thing,” He added.

“Where’s Tom and Hemsworth?” Mark frowned.

“Beer run, they’ll be back any minute-“

“WE’RE BACK!” Chris Hemsworth shouted.

“Beer!” Evans grinned and got out the pool for grab a beer.

“Did someone say beer?” Jeremy asked as he exited the bathroom in his swimming shorts.

“Jeremy! Darling!” Tom rushed to hug the shorter man.

“Thomas!” Jeremy teased hugging him back.

“Where’s my hug?” Scarlett pouted.

Jeremy grinned and slid into the water to hug everyone he’d missed.

“We cool now?” He joked.

They enjoyed the water drinking beer and talking about how good the food would be later.

“So is this it?” Tom asked looking at the group.

“Yeah, an old friend of mine and Susan’s is also coming you guys haven’t met her yet, her names Emma, she’s a sweet girl, from Australia actually,” Rob told them.

“When’s she getting here?” Evans asked.

Rob opened his mouth to reply and then looked to Susan. “Uh little help?” he grinned.

Susan splashed water at him. “She’ll be here sometime soon, her plane only got in about an hour ago,” Susan told the group.

“So how old is she?” Scarlett asked Susan.

“Young,” Rob interrupts. “And hot!” He grins.

“Behave,” Susan points an accusing finger at her husband.

“Always,” Rob smiles back giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Well how young is young?” Jeremy asked, curious.

“24,” Susan replied. Evans, Hemsworth and Mark all whistled low.

“I feel old,” Tom pouted.

“You are old,” Jeremy grinned.

“Like you can talk Mr I’ve passed 40,” Evans teased.

“I’ll have you know I am still widely loved by the younger fans despite of my age, thank you very much,” Jeremy tried to remain dignified.

“Sure thing sugar daddy,” Susan giggled.

“Ohhh!” was the chorus from the men.

“Don’t be jealous Mama,” a new voice called out. “Everyone knows 40’s the new 30,” a young woman with bright red hair grinned.

“Oh hush your mouth,” Susan smiled and got out of the pool. “Where’s your stuff?” she frowned.

“Up in my room, where else?” The girl teased and began to pull off her shirt and skirt, obviously she had her bikini on underneath.

“Everybody this is Emma, Emma, this is everybody,”

“Hi Everybody!” The girl waved in a Dr Nick voice.

“Hi Dr Nick!” Jeremy sang back.

“I understood that reference!” Evans shouted. Everyone groaned and splashed water on him.

***

Later after the food and campfire everyone retired back into the pool house, ready for the hot tub.

“Hi I’m Jeremy,” Jeremy offered his hand as he slid into the hot water of the hot tub, his beer in his other hand.

“Emmaretta, call me Emma,” The bright haired girl grinned and shook it her cocktail balancing precariously on the edge of the tub.

“So how do you know Rob and Susan?” He asked before taking a sip of beer.

“My dad, he and Rob, they go way back, my dad’s the one who kicked him up the ass and told him if he didn’t ship up and fly right Susan would leave, it worked,” She shrugged.

“Oh,” Jeremy’s eye widened.

“We’ve always been close, Rob and Susan are practically my parents,” She smiled fondly.

“Must be nice?” Jeremy was at a loss for words, this woman in front of him was so at ease talking to him, like an equal instead of a star like most women he met and tried to date.

“It has it’s days,” She shrugged draining the last of her drink.

“I’m going to get another, do you want one?” She asked noticing Jeremy’s beer was empty.

“That would be great, ta,” He smiled and tried not to perve as she exited the tub. Tried and failed to not stare at her behind as she walked over to the mini bar.

“I know that look,” Robert grinned sliding into the tub, the whole group following suit, it was a tight fit, the tub was only mean to handle 8 and they had 9.

“Make way! Lady with the baby coming through!” Emma called out as she managed to balance three beers and two strangely shaped glasses of cocktails in her two hands.

“Beer for you sir,” She walked towards Robert who took his beer and gave her a kiss on the cheek for her trouble.

“Cocktail for mama,” She loosened her grip on one of the glasses so Susan could take it.

“Beer for Tom,” she handed it to him before climbing into the tub next to Jeremy.

“And a beer for birdman,” She smiled handing him the last beer and taking a sip of her own cocktail.

“Thanks,” He smiled and blushed faintly at the nickname, at least he could blame it on the hot water and close proximity.

Emma smiled back to him and clinked her glass with his “You’re welcome.”

“Alright, I’m bored, drinking game time!” Evans declared.

Everyone except Emma groaned.

“What? What am I missing, how bad are they?” She asked with a grin.

“Can we play I never?” Chris begged everyone.

“Oh yay I rock at this game!” Emma smiled bouncing excitedly.

“Why is that?” Scarlett asked her.

“Because there’s not much I haven’t done so I get drunk nice and quick,” she laughed.

“Don’t remind me,” Robert rolled his eyes.

“Oh please it was hilarious and you didn’t even have to carry me to my room, I got there myself,” Emma reminded him.

“There are some things a man does not need to know about the girl he helped raise,” Rob told her.

“Here here!” Susan agreed.

“Aww you’re no fun!” Emma pouted playfully.

“That being said I’ve already heard everything so I guess hearing it again won’t be so bad,” He shrugged.

“Aww Yis!” Emma cheered triumphantly. “Who’s going first?” She asked.

“I’ve never dressed in drag,” Mark started off.

Robert and Chris both took drinks, followed by Tom and Jeremy.

“I’m not too sure how a woman dresses in drag, I wear men’s jeans and uni sex t-shirts,” Emma asked.

“Doesn’t count,” Chris Hemsworth smiled.

“I’ve never eaten bugs,” Hemsworth said.

Emma, Rob and Susan all drank.

“Deep fried grasshopper in Japan, was awesome!” Emma grinned.

“That was a nice family vacation,” Susan nodded.

“I’ve never kissed a woman,” Evans smirked as everyone in the group drank.

“Is this a when there is possibly an entertaining back story you have to tell it type deal?” Scarlett asked knowing it was going to get so much worse soon.

“I think we’ll decide as we go,” they all agreed.

And so it continued, more and more, questions getting louder and rowdier and dirtier as they drank.

“I have never had sex with someone of the same gender,” Evans spoke up.

“Does a threesome where you didn’t actually fuck them but there might have been some touching and making out involved include?” Mark asked.

“Yes!” They all replied. “Details!” Emma called out.

“College,” Mark shrugged like it answered everything.

“Wow that was so detailed, I’m enthralled,” She teased back sassily.

“My dorm mate wouldn’t close his door or kept forgetting to and I threatened the next time he did it I would join him and his girlfriend, and so I did.”

“And they were cool with it?”

“Apparently it was deliberate,” Mark shrugged and the group laughed.

“So Emma, you drank,” Hemsworth pointed out.

“I did,” She nodded.

“Well?”

“What?” She asked before realizing. “Oh right, I’m bi-sexual so sex with a woman for me is like sex with a woman for you guys, it’s deemed normal and boring to talk about at parties,” She laughed. “Besides you can’t ask me for details because there’s too many times to pick just one.”

“Fair enough,” Tom agreed.

“I’ve never had sex in public,” Scarlett announced.

Emma, Robert, Susan, Evans and Jeremy drank.

“Chris?” They asked.

“College, fourth of July party, outside on the grass of the quad,” He chuckled.

“Wow, that’s like really public,” Emma made a ‘not bad’ face.

“What about you?”

“Oh god, I was lead in a play during high school and my fellow lead was nervous as all hell so I blew him in the wings to calm him down a bit,” She shrugged.

“Fair effort,” Scarlett praised her.

Emma laughed.

“Rob?”

“Susan and I, pretty much everywhere we go,” He grinned cheekily.

“Ew.” Emma deadpans.

“Right back at you,” Rob smirked.

Emma poked her tongue out at him and Rob moved to bite it.

“I said behave,” Susan warned.

“Sorry mama,” Emma grinned, they always acted like this the three of them.

“Alright, Jeremy?” Emma turned to face him.

“Tell me all your dirty secrets,” She demanded.

“That would take all year,” Hemsworth joked and everyone laughed.

“Oh please, Renner’s like this sweet little innocent choir boy, the most adventurous sex you’ve probably had was on the floor,” Evans teased not unkindly.

“Fuck you spangles,” Jeremy laughed.

“No but in high school in the backseat of my car at the beach and then again in the water while we were skinny dipping,” He told them.

“Hot.” Emma winked and turned to face forward again.

“I’ve never had sex in front of other people,” Mark said.

Not surprisingly the Downey’s and Emma drank again, but so did Jeremy.

“Renner you whore!” Tom teased.

“Fuck you all,” He blushed.

“Oh c’mon don’t hold out on me now birdman, details!” Emma demanded both hands wrapping around his bicep as she put her head on his shoulder and pouted and fluttered her eyelashes at him over exaggeratedly making everyone laugh.

“Aww how could I resist that face?” He teased.

“So I was probably 23ish, my girlfriend at the time was into a few weird things, nothing I couldn’t handle but just a bit out there. I came home one night to see her and a few of her friend and their boyfriends just chilling in the lounge next thing I know She’s in the kitchen making out with me and I ask what’s going on, she takes my hand and everyone is already naked and fucking on my floor. I was like, okay, but if anyone touched my girl I’ll kick your ass,” He laughed.

Everyone joined in.

“Wow, where do you meet these girls?” Hemsworth laughed.

“Obviously not in Australia,” he shot back.

“Hey I’m from Australia, no Australia jokes, I’m a proud Aussie!” Emma pouted.

“Sorry sweet lips,” Jeremy grinned, the pet-name falling from his mouth. He paused and stiffened for a moment hoping she wouldn’t have a bad reaction.

“Sweet lips, I like it, good job birdman,” She held up her hand to fist bump him. Jeremy grinned and fist bumped her.

“Alright, Aussie girl, what’s your story?”

“Rob, Susan, cover your ears this is a new one,” She grinned.

“Oh please I can handle it,” Rob waved her off.

“There’s a BDSM club that recently opened up around the corner from my house,” Emma began.

“Oh god I’m out of here!” Rob joked making a move to get up.

The group burst out laughing.

“No but seriously, did I not teach you any kind of self-preservation?” Rob asked her.

“Just shh and let me talk,” She poked her tongue out at him.

“So anyway it’s called D1stort, spelt with a 1 by the way, and I figured since I like some of that stuff I’d check it out, it was great they screen you before you can get a membership and only people with memberships can get in right, so everyone there knew what they were doing or were with someone who knew the etiquette anyway, I’m a switch but mostly a dominant because it’s just how I am and there was this sweet little sub with a few of his switch friends and he saw me and instantly came over and beared his throat to me in front of everyone, and seriously how could I say no so I lent down and I bit his neck, dragged him by his hair over to one of the wooden chairs, sat down and had him eat me out in front of everyone.” Emma had red cheeks after explaining, wondering if it was probably too much for a group of people she had just met.

“You’re my spirit animal!” Chris Evans gawked at her.

“Rob can I keep her?” He begged.

“Pfft no, I called first dibs,” Jeremy teased, suddenly feeling jealous and wrapping his arm around her.

“Aww Birdman, you know you had me at Sweet Lips!” she teased fluttering her eyelashes again.

The group laughed while Chris pouted.

“So what happened with him?” Scarlet asked.

“We spent the night having fun and I left at like 1am and went home, I see him there every now and then but he’s never offered his neck again and I’ve never asked for it,” she shrugged.

“So you go there regularly?” Jeremy asked her, genuinely interested.

Emma nodded, relaxing into his side as he still had his arm around her shoulders.

“Yeah, maybe once or twice a month, it’s fun you know, and I don’t always go there for sex, it’s good to just sit and watch and learn,” She shrugged.

“So you’re into all that… stuff?” He struggled for the right word.

Emma laughed happily. “Yeah some of it, it’s kind of fun, you should try it,” She flirted.

“Might have too,” He flirted back.

“Okay, that’s it, time out before I get the hose,” Rob interjected.

“Oh leave them be, you bully,” Susan swatted his arm. Rob pouted.

“Game change, truth or dare?” Evans asked Mark.

“What? No, I’m not having any part of this,” He chuckled.

“Aww c’mon!” The group called.

“Fine, Tom, truth or dare?” Evans’ asked the Brit.

“Truth,” He replied taking the smart option.

“Is it true you got caught sexing up the sound girl in your trailer on Thor 2?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Tom grinned cheekily.

“Emma, truth or dare?” He asked her.

“Well judging but the predatory grins on all of your faces I’m going to go with truth.” She told them.

“Is it true you are hot for Jeremy right now?” Scarlett asked her.

Emma laughed loudly.

“Yes.” She agreed. “Yes I wouldn’t mind finding out what’s under those shorts,” She admits.

“Okay, we’re out of here, night guys!” Jeremy makes a joke of pretending to get out and drag Emma with him.

They all laugh.

Jeremy gets back into the tub and sat back down, wrapping his arm around Emma again. She smiled and snuggled up against his side, head resting on his shoulder again.

“Aww you two are so cute,” Hemsworth cooed.

“What do you think Daddy?” Emma asked in a cutesy little voice, batting her eyelashes. “Can I keep him, pwease?”

Rob sighed deeply and dramatically.

“Will you look after him?” He asked.

“Yes! I’ll love him and feed him and take him for walks and I’ll brush him and I promise I’ll clean up after him!” She replied like an excited child.

“Susan?” Robert asked her.

“As long as he wipes his paws before coming inside and doesn’t chase the cats, She laughed.

“Wow thanks guys,” Jeremy pouted.

“Woohoo! I get to keep my birdman!” Emma threw her hands up in cheer.

Jeremy laughed and pulled her down to him again, this time he sat her on his lap.

“Quick which one will rise first?” Evans teased crudely.

“Yo mum,” Emma shot back eloquently.

“Oh no you didn’t!” Chris gasped back at her.

“Oh hell yeah I did!” Emma shot back.

“Oh nu-huh!”

“Ya-huh!”

“Bitch you did not!”

“Bitch I so did,”

“It’s like the tennis, back and forth,” Tom muttered to Hemsworth.

“Shut yo mouth fool!” both Emma and Evans replied together before looking at each other with matching grins.

“BROTHER!” She shouted.

“SISTER!” Evans laughed and they hugged.

“This is too weird for me, good night all!” Rob called out, he exited the tub and held out his hand for Susan to help her out.

“Night Mama night Daddy!” Emma called after them while everyone else just chorused goodnight.

“I’m going in too,” Tom announced.

“Yup time for bed, too much beer makes me sleepy,” Mark agreed.

“Is everyone going?” Evans pouted.

“Looks like it,” Scarlett shrugged as she too got out.

“Night guys,” Hemsworth waved.

“And then there were three,” Jeremy said pointedly to Chris.

“Oh fine, I’ll leave you two alone, remember boys and girls, safe sex is great sex!” He teased and grabbed his towel catching up with Scarlett and Hemsworth as they made their way across the grass to the house.

***

 

Emma grinned and span on Jeremy’s lap until she was straddling his thighs facing him.

“So what’s the plan birdman?” She asked him with a cheeky grin.

“No plan, just wanted to spend some time with you, one on one,” He shrugged.

“Well that’s sounds delightfully innocent,” She teased wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jeremy smiled up at her.

“Well I wasn’t sure if bearing my throat to you would be a smart thing to do with everyone around,” He flirted heavily.

“Mr Renner are you trying to seduce me?”

“No, why is it working,”

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” She laughed and lent forward to kiss him.

Jeremy met her halfway, lips wet and urgent against hers, tongue instantly slipping out to taste the seam of her lips until she opened up and granted his access.

Emma moaned softly, letting him lick around her mouth, tasting devouring, dominating the kiss in a way she had never experienced but was quite sure she liked.

Jeremy pulled back for air, placing small kisses to her neck.

“So how do I bare my neck for you to accept?” He asked voice lower than before.

“Well,” She started before shifting closer her crotch rubbing against the half formed erection in his shorts before whispering in his ear.

“I was thinking I could bare mine,” She licked her tongue out against his lobe.

Jeremy shuddered.

“I’ve never done anything like that, I wouldn’t know what I was doing,” He admitted.

“I could teach you, but that would take a while,” She hinted sheepishly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” He told her.

There was something about this woman, she could talk to him, joke with him and his friends and keep up in conversation with him, she made him laugh and he felt comfortable around her. Not to mention she was close friends with Robert Downey Jr so she was obviously not a gold digger, like some women.

“Okay, well how about tonight we just enjoy ourselves, get to know one another and maybe over the next few weeks I can teach you a few different things,” She offered.

“Sounds like a plan,” He agreed and lent up to kiss her again, hard and fast, slightly more forceful this time, more urgent since he knew he could take his time with her another time, now that they’d established this wouldn’t be a one off.

Emma moaned into the kiss and returned it’s urgency.

Jeremy placed his hands on her shoulder blades and stroked his hands up and down her back before his fingers caught on her bikini string and pulled it undone, hands sliding around her sides to cup and massage her breasts, finding two slim bars, one in each nipple.

“Oh god,” He groaned.

Emma gasped once the kiss was broken pulling her top off and flinging it to the side before attacking his lips again, grinding herself down against his firm erection.

Jeremy groaned at the contact, pulling his mouth away to latch onto a nipple, one hand holding her breast in place while he mouthed and sucked on her piercings.

Emma gasped and panted as he worked his talented tongue up and down her nipple, flicking it over the sensitive nub and then grazing his teeth just right, catching gently on her piecing and not tugging too hard.

“Jeremy…” She breathed, hands clutching at his hair and shoulder.

Jeremy pulled back, tipping his head back to look up at her with lust filled eyes.

“I want to taste you,” He told her, tongue poking out to lick his already kiss swollen lips.

“Fuck,” Emma panted and nodded getting off his lap. “How are we going to do this?” She asked.

Jeremy just smiled and stood up holding his hand out for her.

“There are showers down there,” He pointed to the bathrooms where he got changed.

Emma grinned. And they half jogged half ran to the bathrooms.

Turning on the hot water Emma span around to face Jeremy, kissing him hard as she reached for his hips, finger tips slipping into his shorts before edging along the waistline to the drawstrings, deftly untying them until they slid down his legs and landed with a wet thud on the tiled floor.

Wasting no time she instantly reached to grab him, circling her hand around his hard length and stroking lightly up and down the shaft a few times, loving the facial expressions Jeremy made.

“You okay there birdman?” She teased nipping at his neck again.

“Better than okay,” He assured her backing her up and pressing her firmly against the shower wall, one hand holding her hip in place while his other hand moved lower, three fingers pressing against and then circling around her clit, over the top of her bikini bottoms.

“Jeremy,” She mewled softly.

He smirked against her lips.

“Look at you, moaning my name and I haven’t even got you fully undressed yet,” He teased, before pulling her hand off him and sinking to his knees.

Emma looked down and watched him through lust slitted eyes.

He smirked up at her, pulling the bikini bottoms down and discarding them before running one hand up the outside of her thigh while he nosed up the inside of the same leg.

“You smell so good,” He told her using his nose to push against her thigh, and force it apart from the other.

He hooked his hand under one knee and lifted it until it was hooked over his shoulder.

Emma groaned, being open to him like this was so intimate, her heart was thudding.

Jeremy blew cold air over her, nosing along her hipbone before trailing kisses down until he could lick a long line from her clit down to where the moisture was pooling.

She tasted sweet, and fresh, her flesh soft and supple.

She either shaved or waxed because she was completely smooth between her legs.

“I like this,” He told her nuzzling along her smooth mound.

“I like to keep myself clean, no one likes carpet food,” She teased crudely. Jeremy chuckled and got to work flicking his tongue back and forth over her sensitive clit, rolling the tip of his tongue round and round in circles, stopping to lick just to the left of where she wanted him, then to the right, deliberately teasing.

“You’re such a tease,” she whimpered.

“No this would be teasing,” He told her and pressed one finger to her hole, circling the rim but not daring to enter.

“Jeremy…” Emma whined, arching her hips up trying to get the finger to penetrate her.

“Yes?” He asked with a grin.

“Hurry up and make me come so I can get my mouth on your cock,” She grinned predatorily.

Jeremy groaned quietly sealing his mouth back over her clit and sucking softly while he worked a finger deep inside of her.

“Fuck,” Emma gasped both hands grasping his hair and rocking her hips up into his touch.

“More,” She panted, trying to force his head closer.

Jeremy smirked against her skin and sucked harder slipping another finger inside, thrusting the two of them in a steady rhythm.

Emma gasped and mewled, rocking with it, feeling herself get close.

Jeremy took this as a sign to go back to licking long broad strokes over her clit and curling his fingers, touching the spot inside of her.

“Oh fuck,” Her knees were starting to shake and weaken.

“Jeremy!” She groaned, hips twitching against him as she rode his fingers.

Her hands in his hair tightened and held him in the right spot, his tongue hanging out stiffly as she fucked herself against it.

“Jeremy, fuck… fuck… oh god,” She panted.

“Yes, shit… oh fuck,” Her back arched and gave her the angle she needed with his fingers.

“Almost, oh fuck, Jeremy!” She moaned loudly as the first wave of her orgasm hit, she rode it out on his tongue, twitching her hips up against his mouth until her knees threatened to give way.

Jeremy released her leg from off his shoulder and lent back, wiping his face with the back of his arm.

“You good?” He asked her cheekily.

“Up. Now.” She ordered already slipping to her knees.

As soon as Jeremy was upright and against the wall she went straight for his cock, licking and sucking the tip, tongue flicking across the head and delving into the slit.

“Fuck, Emma,” He gasped, hips rocking up into her touch.

Emma hummed around him in response sending vibrations through his skin.

“Fuck,” He choked back a needy moan.

Emma hummed again and began to work more and more of him inside her mouth until her gag reflex kicked in and she pulled back only enough to be comfortable, working her hand over the parts she couldn’t fit, her other hand cupping and fondling his balls.

“Oh god, you’re so good,” He groaned, head tilting back towards the spray of warm water, smacking the back of it softly on the tiles.

Emma encouraged him to move his hips, to fuck her mouth, by placing her hands on his hips and pulling them.

Catching on quickly He fisted a hand in her hair and began to thrust up, Emma put both hands on his hips and pushed so she could breath and speak.

“If I tap you on the thighs let me up to breath,” She told him before moving down to attempt deep throating him again.

Jeremy groaned and bucked up into her mouth, slowly building up pace to test Emma’s limits, seeing how deep he could go before he felt her choke around him.

She was enthusiastic and from the sounds she made, really into it.

“Oh fuck,” He pulled on her hair a little to try and get her off his cock.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to come,” He warned her.

Emma pulled off with a wet popping noise.

“You don’t want to come?” She asked him.

“I want to fuck you first,” He told her.

“Condom?” She asked him.

“My bag,” Jeremy grinned walking out of the shower space over to his duffle which he had left there.

“You brought condoms to a week trip away with your co-stars?” She asked him curiously.

“I have a box of condoms packed into all my travel bags, just in case.” He grinned and opened the packet, rolling the latex over his skin.

“It’s a shame about the coverage, I’ll have to get back on contraceptives, and we’ll have to get tests,” She told him. If this was serious she wasn’t going to settle for condoms, it was raw, in her until she could feel him twitch and pulse or nothing.

“You want to fuck me bare?” He asked her.

“Want to feel all of you, want to have you fill me and have it drip down my thighs,” she purred into his ear.

Jeremy groaned and wrapped his arms around her thighs lifting her until she could wrap her legs around his waist.

He took them back into the shower, up against the wall again, slipping a hand between them to first shove two fingers inside of Emma, making sure she was open and wet enough for it to not hurt and then lining and guiding himself in.

Emma gasped and moaned as he slid in, one long luxurious stretch until he was in deep and she could feel his pulse as it twitched through his cock.

“Fuck,” She gasped, head falling back and exposing her neck.

Jeremy agreed and lent forward to bite and nip at the exposed flesh as he began to rock his hips, pulling out a little and shoving back in, more grinding than anything in this position.

Emma mewled, legs tightening around his waist, hands gripping onto shoulders as she tried to rock back against him with little to no traction.

“Let me down,” She asked.

Jeremy reluctantly pulled out of her and let her legs go one at a time, steadying her until she was upright by herself.

Emma gave him a hard kiss before turning 180, placing both hands on the shower wall, arching her back and spreading her legs wide, ass up in the air.

Jeremy groaned at the sight stroking himself roughly.

“Gonna come back?” Emma teased reaching down to push two fingers inside of herself, teasing him mercilessly.

Jeremy moved to stand behind her, cock in hand, rubbing the head against her expose slit.

“You want it?” He growled roughly in her ear.

“Yeah,” She panted, trying to push back.

Jeremy smirked, lined up and shoved forcefully back in.

“Fuck!” Emma gasped, arching into it and rocking back.

“C’mon, birdman, fuck me good and hard,” She encouraged him.

With a chuckle, Jeremy did just that, pulling out almost the whole way to shove back inside, hard and rough, his thrusts jarring her against the tiles each time.

“Fuck, Jeremy, yes, fuck,” She panted.

“Yeah fuck my cunt, c’mon pound me, make me feel you tomorrow,” She panted low and dirty.

Jeremy smirked, following her orders.

“Like this?” He growled on a particularly hard and rough thrust.

“Yessss.” Emma mewled.

“Fuck, you’re so tight, and wet, going to fuck you open, fuck you so hard you can’t walk properly tomorrow and everyone will know I did that. Everyone will know I fucked you within an inch of your life and you loved it like a little wanton whore,” He bit at the back of her neck as he hissed his words into her ear.

“Fuck, Jeremy, so close, fuck come with me,” She panted, bracing her forearms against the wall and pushing back to meet his thrusts half way, creating a brutal rhythm that was going to leave them both sore once the pleasure high ran out.

“Jeremy, Jeremy, please fuck, fuck fuck,” She gasped, her piercings through her nipples clinking against the tiles with every thrust.

“Emma, so close, fucking come for me, come,” He growled.

Emma groaned, arched her back and let her second orgasm wash over her.

Jeremy felt her body tense, felt her inner muscles clench down on him, creating an impossibly tight grip until he couldn’t take it and shoved in as deep and hard as he could, plastering himself up against Emma’s back as he came hard, emptying himself into the condom.

It took a few minutes for them to calm down enough to pull apart.

“Oh shit,” Jeremy gasped noticing blood on the condom.

“Did I hurt you, are you okay?” He asked, reaching out to turn Emma, ready to check.

Emma had two fingers inside of herself.

“Feels okay, must just be a small tare or something,” She told him, with a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry,” He apologised pulling her close for a tight hug.

“I’m fine, I’ve had worse,” Emma laughed and returned the embrace.

“I don’t want to know,” He replied, jealousy lacing his tone.

“Alright birdman, calm down,” She smiled contently, nuzzling her face in his neck.

They showered properly, before wrapping themselves in towels and heading back to the house.

“Where is your room?” Emma asked his in a hushed whisper.

“No idea, I didn’t get show to a room,” She shrugged.

Emma smirked and took his hand leading him to her room she always used when staying.

She flicked on the light and let him in.

Jeremy grinned when he realized it was her room.

“Are you asking me to stay the night?” He teased dropping his towel and standing gloriously naked in front of her.

“Yes,” Emma laughed locking her door and moving to the bed, dropping her own towel and sliding under the covers.

“You going to join me or sleep on the floor?” She asked.

Jeremy smirked, flicked off the light and crawled into bed with her, spooning up behind the half asleep girl.

“Good night Sweet Lips,”

“Night Birdman,”

 

***

 


End file.
